


23. I'll Wait

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, happy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Alec goes over to Magnus's loft for a movie date only to find a young werewolf generally being a nuisance.





	

Alec was proud that everything was slowly starting to calm down at the Institute under his charge. Isabelle and Jace helped him anytime he needed them and often when he didn’t realise he was pushing himself too much. Clary was working and training just as much as the others alongside adjusting to the shadow world now Valentine wasn’t an issue and her mother was there to guide her. Simon and Raphael were working together with Magnus to try to build better relations between the downworlders which had the rather unfortunate side effect of taking up a lot of Alec’s boyfriend’s time. He couldn’t complain though, he had a pretty hectic schedule too.

 

Which is partly why he was so relieved when Magnus suggested giving Alec a key to the loft so he could come over any time he was free. It had helped a lot because it meant the shadowhunter could bring along the paperwork that was constantly piling up on his desk to the loft and work in comfortable silence next to Magnus while he read a book or some other client work. It worked.

 

But, for once, Alec was at the door to the warlock’s loft without any work to do and the intention to spend an evening with his wonderful boyfriend in front of the TV watching a film and snuggling under a blanket. He’d been looking forward to it all day. He slipped the key in the lock and opened the door.

 

Chairman Meow came trotting in from the living room to greet the shadowhunter. Magnus had decided he wanted to get a cat after he had been told about the one Clary saw in the alternate dimension. That had been a fun story to listen to.

 

“Hello to you too, Chairman.” Alec shut the door behind him and crouched down to stroke the cat before toeing his boots off and hanging his jacket. 

 

He padded softly into the kitchen first after looking in the lounge to see if Magnus was there, he wasn’t. Which normally meant he was in his study, working. Possibly with a client. Alec fixed himself a mug of coffee for himself and one for Magnus. The warlock had bought a coffee machine just for the younger man after Magnus had experienced first hand how grumpy the shadowhunter was first thing in the morning without his first mug of coffee. Magnus had found his bleary eyed, sarcasm infuriatingly endearing. Alec had rolled his eyes.

 

Alec picked up the two mugs and knocked on the study door before nudging it open with his foot. Magnus was sitting at his desk with his arms on the desk and his head on his crossed arms; he looked exhausted, fed up and like he wanted to magic away the werewolf currently sitting in the chair opposite him. Alec had seen her around Luke’s pack before. 

 

The said werewolf girl was wrapped up in far too many layers of clothing and looked like she was disgusted by everything around her. Alec instantly felt sorry for his boyfriend. Magnus sat up when the shadowhunter entered, the girl looked rather confused at the interruption.

 

“Alexander!” Magnus practically cried in relief and Alec tried not to laugh.

 

“Hey Mags, I thought you might want some coffee.” He said as he placed the mug down on the drinks mat that was half hidden by the books and papers on the warlock’s desk.

 

The girl cleared her throat before either of the two men could speak again. Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus who just rolled his eyes. Together they turned to look back at the girl; Alec wrapped both hands around his coffee and took a sip. He was extremely glad that he had changed from his training gear into his favourite ratty jumper and jeans before he left the Institute, he looked vaguely respectable.

 

“Why is there a  _ shadowhunter  _ here?” Even her tone of voice was disgusted, Alec wondered how long she’d been here. 

 

“I-” Alec began but the girl held up a badly painted nail at him and pointedly looked at Magnus.

 

“I’m not talking to you, Lightwood.” 

 

Magnus bristled next to Alec.

 

“Look, Nicole was it? You can’t just ignore Luke, he’s your pack leader. If you had any sort of loyalty or honour you would at least try to understand that this alliance between the vampires and the pack is a good thing.” Magnus’s words clearly upset the girl, Nicole, further.

 

“You talk of improving relations in the shadow world yet you have a  _ shadowhunter servant _ serving you coffee! A Lightwood nonetheless!” Alec snorted and covered his grin with his hand, this girl had no idea who Magnus was, clearly. Almost everyone by now knew of the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s Lightwood boyfriend and they knew that Magnus took all insults and threats against the New York Shadowhunters very personally. “What are you laughing at? I could beat you in a fight any day, I’ll prove it to you here and now you arrogant Nephilim!”

 

Magnus stood up and waved a hand lazily in the direction of Nicole. She immediately stopped talking and froze in place, her eyes were the only things moving. It was rather creepy.

 

“I hate teenagers.” Magnus muttered grumpily. Alec chuckled.

 

“Really now?” He asked with a smirk, Magnus shot him a look and rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, fine. Not really.” The warlock conceded and moved over to stand in front of Alec. He took the mug out of the taller man's hands and placed it carefully balanced on top of one of his books.

 

“I’m glad, I’d really hate it if you hated me.” Alec teased as he intertwined his fingers with Magnus’s.

 

“Hmmm, I could never hate you, Alexander. You’re far too pretty.” The warlock reached up and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips.

 

The shadowhunter grinned and kissed back, leaning down so the angle was better for both of them. 

 

“I missed you.” Alec whispered, brushing their noses together as they rested their foreheads together. Breathing the same air.

 

“God, you don’t know half of it. She’s been ranting at me about Luke and Raphael's attempts at diplomacy for two hours. Two hours, Alexander! I just wanted her to vanish and you to take me away from here.” Alec laughed and pressed a light kiss to Magnus’s cheek.

 

“I’m here now and I don’t have to do any work until tomorrow afternoon. So I’m free for quite a while if you are.” Magnus exhaled deeply and leaned back, looking quizzically at the frozen werewolf behind them.

 

“That sounds wonderful, darling. Let me escort our young guest out and then we can have some fun.”

 

“I’ll wait.” Alec kissed Magnus again before taking both mugs of coffee into the living room and started choosing a selection of films from the warlock’s collection. 

 

A few minutes later he heard the front door slam and not long after a warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Magnus nuzzled into his neck.

 

“Not the kind of fun I meant, Alexander.” Magnus teased causing Alec to blush slightly.

 

“I know but I’m exhausted right now, it’s not that I don’t want to. Later, I promise. Cross my heart, Mags.” 

 

“Whatever you want to do, darling. I’m happy with whatever you’re happy with.” 

 

“I know, Mags.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
